


[Podfic] The Longest Road (Not a Victory March)

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "The Longest Road (Not a Victory March)," by only_more_love.Steve watches Tony die.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Endgame Responses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349146
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Longest Road (Not a Victory March)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Longest Road (Not a Victory March)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613033) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> The intro music is borrowed from the Jeff Buckley version of "Hallelujah."

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/noh3r10jbm8pu91/The_Longest_Road_%2528Not_a_Victory_March%2529.mp3/file)

8:41 || 16 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this poem/podfic, please consider letting me know.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
